Ends and Nowheres
by songstobesung
Summary: AU. Everyone gets off track. Some, well, some happen to get off track more than others. Finchel.


**Warning: Mention of self harm.**

* * *

><p>"When I was younger," Rachel began, her voice soft, "I imagined I was a princess." The piece of paper trembled in her hands, words blurring. Her once warm brown eyes were clouded, trying to get the words out. "I was a princess, and I had been taken away from my country. I lived with my two fathers, because our country was under attack. I couldn't live there; I was in danger." Her voice wavered, breaking on the last word, like a note falling out of place in a four part harmony.<p>

"I'd pretend that one day I'd be free from this secret place, from the tower, and go back to my own country." A sad smile twisted onto her lips, voice growing in volume, finally to her once normal speaking voice.

She whispered, "I never thought the tower was me."

Rachel's eyes scanned the room. The paper in her hand was trembling far too much to be able to read. She took a shaky breath, as her advisor nodded for her to continue. For months, Rachel had worked up the courage to use her own voice, to speak like she did once more.

But, suddenly, the world was too big, far too big for her liking, and the moment was gone, escaping her. Everything swallowed her up, too many feelings, so hard to express and then-

The paper fluttered to the floor, and Rachel walked off the stage, tears welling in her eyes. The pressure points on her wrists throbbed, scars desiring to be opened once more. When she returned to her seat, Kurt Hummel- a boy she had befriended in the hospital- patted her shoulder, comforting the young girl. Rachel nodded, sadly, her piece of paper still on the stage she use to yearn to be on. Kurt rubbed her shoulders, as she rubbed her wrists, sighing.

Soon, it was time to leave, and Rachel left her piece of paper there, remembering the rest of the words she should have spoken.

_And one day, I shall __escape the tower I so long to be free from._

* * *

><p>Finn and Puck began to clean up the locally owned business. The coffee shop was doing well, serving as also a poetry slam and what not. Finn made his way to the stage, seeing a white sheet of paper. The handwriting scrawled upon it was unfamiliar, written in pink ink. A gold star was placed in the upper right hand corner, as was the name 'Rachel Berry.'<p>

"Yo, Puckerman, I got this chick's paper. Rachel Berry." He called out. Puck came over with his broom, before looking at what the paper said. After reading it, Puck laughed in his face.

"That's the chick from the loony bin." Puck cracked up. Finn rolled his eyes, reading the words.

After a while, he could put a face to the name. Rachel was that really pretty girl, with brown eyes and brown hair, and big lips. Finn looked up at Puck, who's hysterics had calmed down.

"I'm going to go give this to her." Finn whispered, grabbing out his car keys. Puck's eyes widened.

"Dude, you serious?" Finn nodded.

"Yeah. All this stuff… It came from the heart, man. She's different." Finn went to his car, slipping the keys in. He drove to the center, hoping closing hours weren't over.

When he arrived, Finn spotted the girl- Rachel. Her eyes were shining with tears. Cautiously, Finn walked over to her.

"Hello, Miss Berry?" That caught her attention.

"Who are you?" Rachel spun around, her brown eyes looking into his own. Finn felt himself blush.

"My name's Finn Hudson… you dropped this on the stage. I wanted to give it back to you." Rachel took the paper, looking over it.

"It's no use to me now. Throw it out." Her voice broke, and Finn could see a tear fall. Her hand wiped it away before anyone else could see though.

"No, it's really nice. You got talent, that's for sure." Finn shrugged, hoping Rachel believed him.

Her eyebrows furrowed together. "You think so?"

"Yeah, I do. I don't know much about talent, but sometimes, you just know someone has what it takes."

"Well, I use to have it," Rachel sighed, "Now, I'm not so sure."

Finn gave her the sheet of paper. Rachel took it, smiling.

"Hey, one day you'll escape from the tower." Finn smiled at her. Rachel smiled back, tugging on her sleeves.

"You sure about that?"

Finn nodded. "Look, I have to go. See you around." Finn walked away.

Rachel looked down at her paper, calling out to him. "Is that a promise?"

Finn turned around, looking into her big brown eyes; they were sparkling, so far from the sadness he had once seen in them.

"Yeah, it is." He gave her a goofy half smile, before walking away.

Rachel looked down at the sheet of paper.

"Maybe, one day, I will escape."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! Welcome to the AU Finchel world. I do love Finchel, to the ends of time. And my beautiful friend Rachael (who goes by Tribbith on fanfiction) inspired this when I was having an off night. I hope you all enjoyed! Review maybe? I have no idea if this shall be continued or not, at the moment. So, anyways, I hope you all liked it enough to maybe want it to be some sort of story!<strong>

**love you all!**

**-Madi**


End file.
